


Storming

by willowstories



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sickfic, don't come for me, i dont really know how tags work, just using some cool content creators to get motivation to write, no judgement here, this is meant to be completely platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowstories/pseuds/willowstories
Summary: Dream travels to California for a meet up and of course he didn't check the weather. It's California, isn't it always supposed to be hot? So he gets stuck in the middle of a massive storm and some how he has to figure a way out. Or maybe someone is going to have to save him. Who knows.*This is basically just a self insert with an OC lmao. I'm touch starved so just let me have this*
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Phone call

**Author's Note:**

> Just like the summary said, this is basically just a self insert but with an OC so it's ok, right? Listen, I'm touch starved just like everyone else so let me have this alright. I hope whoever reads this enjoys this shit show. I promise the actual angsty parts will come soon lol.
> 
> My 'OC' is basically just another Minecraft Youtuber based in California to make this easier. That's all you really need to know.
> 
> Disclaimer?: I have total respect for these guys and I never want to make them uncomfortable so if they want this to be taken down, I will. I'm very aware they are real people and I only intend to write in regards to their intent personas. This could have very easily been written with other characters or whatever since this is basically just for me and my imagination so I don't mind at all if it should be taken down.

It was an oddly cold, rainy night in March and Molly was happy to be in her warm bed. Until her phone started to ring. She checked the clock on her nightstand. It read 1:17 AM. She tried to roll over and ignore it. However, it didn’t stop and continued to ring on and on. It finally stopped at some point and she smiled to herself, thinking she would get to go back to sleep and enjoy the rest of her day off by sleeping in.  
But she was sorely wrong. The high pitched ring began again a few seconds later. Typically, she hardly ever answered her phone, even if she knew the number, but while she was half asleep, she felt compelled to answer it. She grabbed her phone off of it’s charger and held it to her ear. She let out a tired sigh before she said anything.

“Hello?” She said groggily.

“Uhh… Is this Molly?” Someone said in a british accent.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“Molly Kramer?” 

“Mhmm,” She heard what she thought was two people audibly sighing on the other end. Her hand had begun to rub her eyes as she tried to figure out what they wanted, “Great. You know my name. So what is it that you want at one in the morning? And who the hell even is this?”

“Oh uhh… this is George.”

“George…?”

“Georgenotfound, I guess. You probably know my from Youtube. I play minecraft?” He said in an uncertain tone.

“Yeah, yeah I've heard of you. So what can I do for you at this ungodly hour Mr. Notfound?” She said in a curt tone.

“Well, our friend, you see..he’s uhh..” George began but he was cut off by another voice with more of a southern accent.

“George cut the crap and hurry up. This is Sapnap. We need your help.”

“My help? Why do you need my help? You only have a few minutes to explain yourselves before I hang up and go back to bed.”

“Our friend Dream, I think you were on his team for the last MCC, needs help. He was travelling to California to see Techno, do you know Technoblade?” He seemed to wait for an answer but went on quickly once she didn’t say anything, “But Techno had to leave to go deal with other stuff and Dream was going to spend his last day in San Francisco. Just like looking around, you know?”

“Times ticking.” She said in hopes of getting them to spit out what they wanted faster.

“Wait, wait.. He was supposed to fly back to Florida tonight but his flight got cancelled because of the storm, I assume you know the one.”

This time she did answer when he paused.

“Yeah one of the biggest storms that this part of California has ever gotten. I know the one.” Her tone was full of sarcasm.

“Yeah so the storm delayed his flight so he was going to try and get a hotel but his card got denied earlier today and it isn’t working and he has no cash so he’s kinda stuck.” He seemed to ramble and speak faster to get all the details out, “He called us about an hour ago to tell us what happened and he hardly got the chance to fully explain before his phone died. It uh… It took us a while to get in contact with you.” He seemed to mumble the last sentence.

“And so he needs someone to come rescue him?” She said while begrudgingly sitting up and getting out of bed.

“Yeah pretty much.” Sapnap said weakly.

“Will you?” George finally pipped up.

There was silence on the line as Molly reached down to grab a hoodie off of her floor and pull it over her head. She put on a random pair of socks and shoes as she stumbled out of her room, her phone now back to her ear while she made her way downstairs.

“Well I suppose so. I can’t just say no after you’ve literally begged me to go save his ass.” Molly teased, trying to lighten the mood.

“Oh my god you’re a lifesaver.” George said, letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“I sure hope you’re exaggerating,” She laughed, “You guys didn’t happen to get like, an address or something from him before his phone died, did you? Because I can’t simply drive an hour away to just wander around and look for him. I don’t know if you guys know this, but it’s absolutely pissing down rain.”

“Oh right, we uh… we think he’s somewhere between the San Francisco Airport and the nearest hotel.” Sapnap said decisively.

Molly stopped in the middle of her kitchen as she grabbed her keys. 

“So you don’t know where he is?” She huffed.

“I mean not exactly, but it can’t be that hard to find him right? He’s tall, blond, is probably wearing a green hoodie. He also said he got in a cab to take him to a hotel but he remembered he didn’t have cash so he got out. So he’s probably somewhere in between. And did you say an hour?”

Molly had resumed walking, but was practically stomping around with frustration. She yanked her bag off of her tiny kitchen table and stalked to her laundry room where she knew some clean towels would be, along with a spare sweater. She gathered all her stuff in her arms and made a mad dash out to her truck that was parked on the street, not wanting to get wet. She threw everything in the small back seat, making George and Sapnap wait again until she had gotten it started and the heaters were blowing warm air.

“Fine. Just send me the address of the hotel. And yes, I said an hour. Just because I’ve said I live in the Bay Area doesn’t mean I live close to San Francisco.”

“Ok, ok, I’ve just sent it to you.”

There was an awkward pause when none of the three knew what to say. Molly pulled down the sunvisor and looked at herself. She looked tired. Probably because she was, but the bags under her eyes were darker than normal. She glanced down to see she was still in her fluffy pajama pants. She laughed to herself, but then realized she was still on the phone.

“I can’t stay on the phone with you guys. I need it for directions.” She said meekly.

“Oh. Yeah. Right. We’ll let you go.” Sapnap said.

She was about to hang up when George began talking out of nowhere.

“Please find him. He… he means a lot to us, I er- I mean he means a lot to a lot of people and I just don’t want anything bad to happen to him since he’s all alone out there.”

“Will do.” Was all Molly could muster after hearing George speak sincerely. 

Before she knew it, she had hung up with them and had the directions pulled up. She clicked start and pulled out of her neighborhood, windshield wipers flipping back and forth quickly. Molly looked down at the clock on the center console. It read 1:26 AM. Something inside her told her it was going to be a long night.


	2. Headlights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got tired of rereading and editing this so here's the second chapter.

Molly looked down at her phone again. She was at what felt like the millionth red light she had stopped at, even though there weren’t many people on the road. The storm currently raging right outside her car had certainly convinced people to stay in, even in a big city like San Francisco. 

At one of her longer red lights a while back, she had looked a bit harder at the address Sapnap had sent her and came to the conclusion that it would be of little use. There were so many hotels around that Dream could have gone to, that finding him was going to be difficult nevertheless.

Nearing the one hour mark of her drive, she began to see more signs leading to the airport. She followed them until her directions told her to turn towards the hotel she was using as nothing more than a point of reference. Molly saw the big sign out front, illuminated in the dark of the stormy night. She pulled into the parking lot and tried to collect her thoughts regarding her next move. 

Two people she had never spoken to outside of Twitter, of all places, had asked her to pick up someone she knew only from a Minecraft tournament. Had she really been that impulsive and dropped everything to do this? Molly didn’t want to think about what she had done so she tried to focus on finding the man in question.

Sapnap and George hadn’t given her much to go off of. They had actually told her hardly any useful information. Only that Dream’s phone had died and he was somewhere around the airport. An area that should have been heavily trafficked if it weren’t for the downpour. So where would he go if he was lost, couldn’t use his phone and it was raining?

“Think Molly,” She said to herself as she pulled back out of the parking lot, “ Where would you go? Probably somewhere with light so you could see. Obviously. So maybe just drive in the direction of the airport and look for light? God that sounds dumb.” She said, ending with a snort of frustration.

Peering out of her foggy windows at the few people on the street while still trying to drive was difficult, but she got to the end of the street without seeing anyone she thought fit the profile of ‘tall, blond and wearing a hoodie’.

“Well he’s probably far enough away so that he can’t see the sign, otherwise he would have gone there, right?” Molly thought out loud. 

From where she was at the end of the street, she could still see the sign so she tried to go in the direction of the airport. He could be closer to the airport if what George and Sapnap had said about the cab was true. Molly had already turned the directions off on her phone so she tried to go to where she thought the airport was. But by then, the rain had picked up compared to the drizzle it was on the way, so she couldn’t see much. 

All of the sudden, she was at an unfamiliar intersection that didn’t have anything to point her towards the airport. She tried to make her best guess, but her mind was already clouded by the fatigue of getting torn out of bed and driving for so long in the rain. She was about to pull over and give into looking at a map on her phone when something caught her eye.

About a hundred yards ahead of her, there was someone sitting on the bench of a covered bus stop. The flickering street light next to them barely showed the figure, accompanied by a small suitcase at their feet.  
Molly felt a small glow of hope in the bottom of her stomach, this was promising. She slowly crawled forward in her truck, casting a much brighter light with her headlights than the pitiful street light. The man lifted his arm to shield his eyes, but once she was close enough, he crossed it back over his chest. He seemed to almost curl up into himself in an attempt to avoid the rain that was still falling on him from under the awning.

By then, she could tell it was a guy, who sure did look like he could have been tall if he was standing. And it just so happened that he was wearing a hoodie. Maybe things were looking up after all.  
Molly pulled up right next to where the man was sitting and rolled down her passenger side window, flinching at the rain that had already come into her car. She inspected him for a moment before calling out, not wanting to yell at a stranger. She tried to ignore the fact that Dream still was, in reality, a stranger to her.

“Hey! Dream!” She called out, hoping that he would respond.

All he did was turn his head away from her and kept his eyes shut. Molly started to think that this wasn’t him and got nervous, but looking at him again just confirmed that it had to be Dream. She couldn’t tell the color of his hair since it was tucked into his hood however, she could now tell that his hoodie was, in fact, green. Dream’s signature color.

She debated what to do next. She could keep calling his name and look like a crazy person. Or she could get out and get closer to him, hoping that he would maybe recognize her or something. She decided to rely on the ‘or something’ option.

“Wow good idea Molly, driving all the way out here with no plan. Just great.” She muttered to herself as she put her car in park and pushed the door open.

Almost immediately, she could feel the cold rain seeping through her own hoodie. She shivered as she ran around the car to the bus stop. Once she was under the awning next to who she really hoped was Dream, she kneeled down next to him.

“Hey, I don’t want to seem crazy, but are you Dream?” She tried to sound as polite as possible.

His face visibly contorted in confusion as he processed what she had said, eyes still shut. Molly reached out to touch his shoulder, trying to get him to at least look at her. She was surprised at how wet and cold his hoodie felt. He flinched away from her touch, but she got what she wanted. 

His eyes shot open in panic and he quickly scanned her face, for what she assumed was hostility. She pulled back and tried to smile warmly at him. Up close, she could now see he was shaking, probably from the cold, and his face looked flushed. Not good.

“It’s ok, it’s ok. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” She apologized, still just wanting him to say anything and not just look at her with his massive green eyes.

There was a long moment of silence, the only thing making a noise was the rain still pounding on the ground. It took him a long time to say anything, but finally, a look of recognition passed over his face.

“Molly… is that-it that you?” He finally spoke, practically stuttering around his chattering teeth.

“It sure is. Now how’s about we get you out of the rain?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on having more Dream in this chapter but got carried away with writing the other stuff. I have issues writing this type of stuff if it isn't logical to me so i had to keep writing lol. Hope you enjoyed.  
> I promise more angst will come.  
> ;)


	3. Stumbling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol it's been a while. it's because i've been moving to college, which has been fun but i've also been writing this instead of doing work and figuring my shit out but oh well. this was also a really hard chapter to write and i'm not sure why. hopefully i'll finish this soon. even though classes are starting soon haha im going to have no time.

“That would uh.. That would be great.” He said, trying to sit up from his curled up position, “How did you even find me? I just-”

“Well you’ve got some really good friends who seem to care a lot about you.” She cut him off, knowing that he probably had a lot of questions.

“I mean, I don’t even really know you and I called them so long ago I had given up on them being able to do anything from so far away.” Dream confessed, still not getting up.

“Yeah, it was pretty strange getting a phone call from them at one in the morning.” She laughed, “It’s a miracle they were even able to get my number. Actually, how did they get my number? Well anyways, you can just wait here a sec while I open the door and stuff so you don’t get soaked even more.”

Before Dream could say anything, Molly had already dashed back to her car. She opened both the passenger side door and the back door to grab the towels and other stuff she had in her car. She laid them across the passenger seat and left a few to hopefully dry themselves off with. 

Even though she moved as fast as she could, the rain pelting the ground was soaking through her jacket with alarming speed. Nonetheless, she pushed away the thoughts of herself being cold so she could focus on getting Dream somewhere safe. After Molly was satisfied with the setup of towels and blankets, she ran back to where Dream was sitting.

He tried to stand up as she got closer, but he swayed on his feet, almost plummeting to the ground. Molly covered the remaining distance between them with alarming speed to catch him. She was hardly able to support his weight, with him being over six inches taller and his clothes soaked with water. 

She somehow positioned herself in just the right way so that her right shoulder caught the brunt of his weight under his left arm, leaving her arms to clutch his waist. Dream was gasping for breath, holding himself up by grabbing the back of her jacket. Molly continued to hold onto him, not allowing him to tip over. They stayed like that for a while, only shifting when Molly had to adjust, until Dream had regained his composure. 

“Thanks.” Dream muttered, breaking the silence between them.

“No problem. Let’s get you to my car.”

Dream simply nodded in response as he steadied himself on his feet. With most of his weight on Molly’s shoulders, they shuffled over to her truck. She heaved him up into the passenger's seat and let him get settled while she went back to grab his bag and his suitcase. She set them in the back seat and then made her way back around the other side of her truck. 

She climbed in and looked over at Dream. He was stiffly sitting with his head against the seat, eyes closed. His breath seemed ragged and uneven. Without thinking about it, she reached out and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. She could feel the heat radiating off of him before she even touched him. He flinched away from her cold hand, yet his eyes remained shut. She pulled back, not sure what to do with the sick young man now in her car.

“Maybe we should take you to the hospital.” She said, louder than she had intended.

At the mention of the hospital, his eyes finally opened. He gently shook his head and looked back at her, a pleading look on his face. His clothes made a squelching sound as he finally sat up.

“No, no. I’m fine. I just need to sleep it off. You can just drop me off at any hotel.” He was still barely able to speak around his chattering teeth.

“Didn’t your card get declined today? And you look like shit.”

“Wow, thanks. How do you even know about my card? It’s whatever I’ll just… I’ll figure something out.”

Molly snorted at his pitiful response. She pulled one of the blankets that was still in her backseat around her shoulders trying to stop herself from shaking. Glancing at him, she could see his wet hoodie clinging to his body. 

“I didn’t drive all the way out here to just drop you off somewhere.” She paused, “Take off your hoodie. And your shirt.”  
“Wh-what?” 

“It’s soaked. You’re never going to stop shaking if you keep that on. Here-” She leaned back, grabbed the other sweater she had taken from her house and shoved it into his lap, “Put this on.”

“I mean I can’t just… I don’t want to-” He protested.

“I’ll close my eyes if that will make you feel better. But we’re not leaving until you get out of at least some of those wet clothes.” She said, putting her hand over her eyes, not waiting for his response.

“No really, I’m-”

“Put. It. On.”

There were a few moments of quiet until she could hear him shifting in his seat. Molly could tell he was having difficulties, his clothes probably still clinging to him. He kept grunting with effort and frustration, but she continued to give him his privacy, not wanting to freak him out more than she already had. Finally after what felt like forever of him struggling, the noise subsided.

“I’m uh… I’m done.” Dream mumbled.

Molly opened her eyes and looked back over at him. She thanked her past self for grabbing that specific hoodie, since it was one of the bigger ones that she owned. Even then, it barely fit him. Despite it being almost too small, he seemed to sink into the warm, dry fabric. He smiled shyly, not meeting her gaze.

“You can just toss your stuff in the back. I hope that’s better because that’s all I’ve got.” She said, gesturing to the back seat.

“Yeah, much better. Thanks.”

“Of course. Now let's get going.”

She started the car and made sure that the heater was blowing hot air on Dream. He stuck his hands out and put them right in front of the air vents, trying to warm them up. Molly flipped around the way she came and used the directions she had pulled up to get back to her house. Now was not the time to be getting lost again.

It wasn’t long before she saw out of the corner of her eye, Dream start to fall asleep. His eyes were slowly starting close. His head was dipping forward, causing him to jolt back awake. Multiple times out of the corner of her eye, she could see him looking around and trying to keep his eyes open.

Judging by how long they had been driving and how hard it was raining, she guessed that they still had about a forty-five minute drive ahead of them.

“Dream?” She asked him gently, still focusing on the road.

“Hmm?”

“Why don’t you lean the seat back and get some sleep. We’ve got a ways to go.”

“Mkay.” He muttered sleepily.

Dream fumbled around figuring out how to move the seat back, but he eventually got it. Slowly, he leaned back and attempted to curl up in the small seat. He was obviously too tall to fit his whole body, yet he didn’t seem to care. His breathing finally even out as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Molly smiled to herself. Even though it was still very apparent that Dream was probably sick and had a fever, at least he was now sleeping. He looked much more peaceful and at ease than when she first saw him sitting in the rain on that bus stop bench. She just hoped he could hold on until they got back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh i low key hate how a lot of this turned out but it took too long to go back and change. i just feel like all of my writing is so repetitive and i use the same sentence structure over and over again which annoys me. but this is what this is for right? practice? sure. we'll go with that.  
> hope you enjoy this shit show
> 
> :)
> 
> ok i don't hate it thaaaat much i've just reread it too many times and spent way too much time than was necessary on it so it sounds like shit now.


	4. Are we there yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this took a long time bc college sucks. 
> 
> i've actually had this written for quite a while but i wanted to wait until i had the next chapter done. which i don't, but it's like halfway done. i've also been avoiding these next few chapters bc i just want to write the chapters that come later, but i have to write these first so here we are.
> 
> enjoy xx

The rain had finally let up. There was now only a quiet pitter patter, accompanied by Dream’s soft snores, filling the car. Molly had turned off the directions about twenty minutes ago, now knowing the way back. They only had a little ways to go. Every so often during the drive, she had reached over and placed her hand on Dream’s forehead, like before. He was still hot, but she couldn’t tell if it was better or worse than when she had picked him up.

She could feel her eyes getting heavy and wanting to close, but she shook herself awake. To try and keep herself alert, she opened her window just a crack and breathed in the cool air. Occasionally, a raindrop would hit her in the face but she didn’t mind. The cold water felt good after having the heater on for so long.

Molly made the decision as they were getting even closer to home to stop and quickly get herself some coffee, anything to keep herself awake. She gently pulled into a random 24 hour coffee shop, careful not to wake Dream up by jostling him too much.

The coffee ‘shop’ was nothing more than a single room with two workers inside. As she rolled up to the first window, one of the workers approached, looking too awake for it being almost three thirty in the morning.

“Hi, what can I get for you?” The worker said cheerily.

“Just one large, hot coffee. Milk and sugar would be great.” Molly replied, trying not to be too loud.

“Ok one large coffee with milk and sugar. That’ll be $3.75 at the second window.”

“Thanks”

She took out her wallet as she got to the next window. Patiently, she observed the worker make her drink. While she waited, the other worker walked over and must have glanced in her car and seen Dream. He opened the window and gestured to Dream’s sleeping form.

“Long night? He said playfully.

“Yeah, we’re almost home though.”

“Your boyfriend must be really lucky to have you if you’re willing to drive around in this storm. Especially this late.”

Molly squirmed in her seat, not really sure how to answer.

“He’s uh… He’s not my boyfriend. Just a friend that needed help.” She could feel the blood rushing to her face

“Well either way, he’s a lucky guy.” He smiled innocently, not aware of how uncomfortable he had made her. 

Or maybe he was.

The other worker who had taken her order and made her drink finally walked over and handed her her coffee. She glanced between Molly and the other worker, sensing the tension in the air. However, she didn’t acknowledge it, simply taking the ten dollar bill Molly had given her. 

“Keep the change.” Molly said, thankful for the caffeine and wanting to get home.

“Thanks! Have a great night!” 

“You too.” She replied, smiling and pulling away.

Once they were out of the parking lot and back on the road, Dream began to stir. He rubbed his face with the sleeves of her hoodie and attempted to stretch as best he could in the cramped passenger seat. Sitting up a bit, he looked out the window. He didn’t speak for a while, just observed the rain falling and the houses passing by.

“Are we almost there?” He croaked, voice still full of sleep.

“Yeah. Just a few more minutes. Feel any better?”

“Not really. I’m not as wet though.”

“Well, we’re really close. Then you can change into something else.”

He nodded and put the seat back into a sitting position. He leaned his head against the window, no longer paying attention to where they were. The only reason she knew he wasn’t asleep was his constant sniffling and him wiping his nose with his sleeve. Normally, she would’ve been mad if someone did that with one of her hoodies, but she couldn’t blame him right now. He was obviously still tired and the fever had him in it’s grasp. 

Finally, Molly could see her house. She pulled into the driveway, trying to get as close to her house as possible. She had a feeling getting Dream in her house and up the stairs was going to be difficult. Putting the car in park, she reached out and tapped Dream on the shoulder.

“We’re here.”

“Mhmm.” Was all he said, not moving.

She sighed nervously and got out. Dream was bigger and taller than her and she didn’t think she couldn’t just carry him. She walked around to his side and gently opened the door, being careful to not let him fall out. She hopped up onto the step of her truck and reached over him to unbuckle his seat belt. He had straightened up a little bit, simply adjusting to her as she tried to help him.

“Do you think you can step down? I’m going to stand up here and help you down, but I need you to try to support yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah. Can do that.” He murmured, speech slurred.

He stiffly spun in his seat so his legs hung over the edge. With Molly holding his arm and helping him stay upright, he unceremoniously slid down to the ground. He grunted when his feet hit the ground, the impact more forceful than he had expected. She stepped down with him, shutting the door behind them, and slung his right arm over her shoulders. 

“You good?” She asked, making sure before they started the trek up to her house.

“Mhmm. Let’s go.” He replied curtly, face scrunched in effort.

“Ok, just say something if you need to stop.”

With Dream bracing his weight on her shoulders, they began walking up her driveway. Surprisingly, they made it to her front door quickly, without any major mishaps. She rummaged in her pockets for her keys while Dream tried to catch his breath. Molly unlocked the front door and let Dream step in first. 

She thought he was okay standing on his own while she made sure to lock her car until she could go back out and retrieve everything, and shut the front door. But that wasn’t the case. After only a few seconds of her not at his side, his knees buckled under him. This time, she wasn’t quite fast enough to catch him. 

Luckily, the cold air had seemed to wake him up a bit and he was able to catch himself with his hands planting firm on the ground. Dream’s knees hit the ground next, leaving him on all fours.   
Molly froze for a second. How in the hell was she going to get him upstairs? She could just let him sleep on the couch, but being in a real bed would be better. She took a deep breath and gathered herself. She could do this. Dream needed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly have no idea where i was going w that coffee shop scene bc i have absolutely no intentions of this being anything other than platonic but it just came out while writing and i didn't want to delete it haha.
> 
> i really hope i can get the next chapter out soon lol but knowing me it'll take another few weeks. :(
> 
> (i also don't want to finish this bc it's become my comfort story for getting through college and if i write it i know it won't be as comforting, if that makes sense. you have no idea how many times i've written the next couple chapters in my head. it's insane)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry some of it seemed rushed and don't even mention how many plot holes there are but I didn't feel like editing this anymore than I already have. And if there are any errors I didn't catch it's because I've literally reread this a million times.
> 
> I'm torn because I want people to read this because I want feedback, but this is also very embarrassing lol so also don't read this hahaha. 
> 
> But maybe if I post this I'll have the motivation to finish it.


End file.
